


Digimon - Sole Fighter

by Code_Renard



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Renamon - Freeform, Ryudamon - Freeform, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Renard/pseuds/Code_Renard
Summary: As other tamers in different dimensions, Soyokaze was destined to be linked to a Digimon partner of his own. But, at what cost? What chains remain attached to him that he simply wants to forget?Cover: https://imgur.com/a/XGkEu





	1. First Chain: Shame -  A New Beginning

“Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts. I was better after I had cried, than before--more sorry, more aware of my own ingratitude, more gentle.” 

-Charles Dickens  
   
A NEW BEGINNING  
It’s been almost two years since we moved to Tokyo. My younger brother, my sister and our mother. Because of a disease my sister suffered, we found ourselves forced to move to Tokyo where she lived so we could take care of her and she could keep on her studies.  
Honestly, I did not mind moving, since there was nothing I would be leaving behind to make me feel nostalgic or sad about leaving the such awful region we lived in.  
By the time that passed from then to now, I can tell I have been doing very good, compared to the past. My memories of how I used to live then are not that happy, if I am honest to myself.  
Moving on, there a lot of things that have changed in my life since we moved to Tokyo. Not only have I been able to relax when I arrive from school, but also, I have found my balance to focus on what I will be doing from now on.

“Life has become easier.”  
The only though that comes to my mind whenever I think about it.  
My mother founded her own sewing workshop. Maybe it doesn´t reach the top tier when it comes to sewing, but she does her best and the reward because of it has made her known around.  
My sister, after recovering from her “Glomerulonephritis”, which almost killed her, returned to her studies as she was being treated by the nephrologist and her diet corrected for her to work optimally. Lately she has proven that hard work can lead to good things as she has recently been hired by the older brother of one of her friends to cooperate with the architects of the fast food restaurant lines of “Yori-awase”. Ramen and that kind of food which you can quickly buy with some yens.

“You don´t even feel it. “  
A voice said in the dream.

“You think you are done with what has happened.”  
The voice said as whatever was emitting it rounded around Soyokaze.

“Who are you?”  
Soyokaze asked. He found himself in a dark, blank space. Nothing but a light pointing at where he was, with a deep, dense fog surrounding him, with echoes on each sound that was produced.

“The chains have been selected. You still haven´t purged your sins and liberated your soul from what it has been of you.”  
The voice whispered on Soyokaze’s ear. 

Soyokaze closed his eyes with strength so he was able to wake up. A headache invaded him in the moment he stood up from his bed. The window was open. The white curtains flowing with the wind almost touching his face since the window was right next to his bed. A Gaomon statue was standing in the fitment which was at a side of the door. The blue walls filled with posters related to either a videogame or anime. His backpack hanging on the door.  
Irritated, he walked off his room and descended into the main hall of the house on his way to the kitchen for some pills as the headache became more intense.  
Once in the kitchen he found a man standing in a corner with a pistol in hand. Over the table, a bottle of Cognac almost empty and a broken cup with the liquid spilling out.  
   
“This is the point of no return.”  
The man said staring at Soyokaze as he aimed at him with the gun.

“Dad?”  
Soyokaze called with confusion as the headache became more intense and began to hurt enough to make him groan. He closed his eyes immediately as he held his head.  
When the hurting stopped, the bottle, the cup, the spilled liquid and the man with the pistol were no more in there. He was incredulous of what he had seen. 

“A hallucination?”  
The headache was no more after that, so he went upstairs looking for his mother.

“Mom?”  
He called but having no response. He kept searching for his mother, who didn´t answer.

“Probably she is out. Aiko is probably on the university.”  
Soyokaze thought, as he wanted to tell someone about what happened. With no other choice but to wait until someone arrived, he decided to take a shower to clear his thoughts.

“Why would I see my father?”  
He asked himself as the water fell over him. 

 

“Sins… Chains…”  
Those were the words to come to his mind. No meaning, no reason; just empty concepts with no context generated by his subconscious?  
Once he was done with the shower, he dressed up and prepared lunch to make his way to school. His pair of headphones, his phone and the backpack with everything he would need. The only thing left to do was to visit Ueno Park to play Digimon Fighters. Recently a mobile MMO had been released, Digimon themed. Since it was online, PvP was something that could be played locally or worldwide, and people all over the place were constantly online. Maybe he wasn´t a pro player, but he was a casual with some decent experience. With the phone in the pocket, Soyokaze headed to Ueno Park while hearing music to clear his mind.

Once in the park, finding another kid with phone in hand playing Digimon Fighters was not difficult. There was a child. Blonde haired, with a red vest and a white t-shirt. Military camo pants and carrying a black backpack.

“Hello” Soyokaze presented as he approached to the other kid. “I can see you are playing Digimon to. Do you mind if I play with you?” He asked.

“Uh?” The player asked. “Oh, sure, why not?” He accepted. “Just send me your ID.” he called while booting the PvP hub.

While they began the process of connection, Soyokaze seemed to be a little excited about the battle. He would always feel nervous on each fight, thing that could be the reason he lost many battles.

“Fighters, engage!”  
Called a drone which looked like a sphere with a camera, as a timer displayed on the arena which had just loaded. The arena was in the middle of some deserted plains. Our fighters were facing each other as our digimons appeared from behind.

Coming from the other player, a Ryudamon; a beige furred reptile with a black cuirass that looked like samurai armor, emerged from the ground coming from a tunnel the Digimon dug. And from Soyokaze, a Renamon; a humanoid blonde furred fox with purple gauntlets with Yin and Yang symbols on each gauntlet appeared out of nowhere. Just to finally sit and meditate while the counter was still on.

“10 Seconds to go!”  
Exclaimed the drone. Soyokaze´s heart began to race and the other kid began to breathe heavily.

“This guy has a Vaccine Digimon.” He though as he stared at the Ryudamon. “I got to make it on this one. Just need to watch his movements and I should be able to beat him quickly with my advantage.”

“5”  
The drone counted. The blonde fox stood up and prepared to engage combat setting on guard. The armored lizard crouched preparing its paws to do a full-frontal attack.

“3”  
“There is no coming back on this one.” Soyokaze though as everything went silent. The people around, the cars passing by, not even a single noise could be heard by him.

“2”  
The counter was about to end. Soyokaze held his breath as he prepared.

“1”  
“We got this, Renamon.” He said on his mind.

“FIGHT!”  
The drone exclaimed. Since it was turn of the Ryudamon, Soyokaze prepared to handle his Digimon, as the RPG combat system lets you defend and protect from enemy attacks, and control all of the attacks the player performed.  
The reptile finally moved and made a normal slash which Renamon almost avoided by crouching, followed by a jump when the next slash from Ryudamon approached, avoiding completely the attack.  
The turn of the Ryudamon was over. It was finally the chance for the blonde to strike back. Soyokaze chose to use a common attack. When the decision was taken, Renamon performed a low-kick which the Ryudamon avoided by jumping. But the attack wasn´t supposed to hit. Mid-air, Ryudamon was stroke by a high-punch which resulted to be a critical hit.

“Nice!” Soyokaze though as he began breathing again. He found himself in all his senses, watching over Ryudamon carefully.

“Nice one.” The other kid said. “I did not see that coming.” He said as he began taking choice.  
Again, Soyokaze took a deep breath and prepared for the attack of the Ryudamon.  
The lizard emitted three razors which fired in different directions. Renamon stood guard and blocked some damage of the razors, while Ryudamon approached performing a slash which was also blocked by the stance.

“That was a good combo.” Soyokaze admitted as he looked towards the other player. The decision was his to take, so he went for Renamon performing a descendant kick which Ryudamon blocked. But suddenly, Renamon’s paws began to emit a blue flame and stroke hardly multiple times and finally broke Ryudamon´s guard, opening him to high damage.  
The reptile was knocked down, very weak and trembling until it finally fainted.

“Wow, that was some skill over there.” The kid congratulated as the combat ended. “You should try participate in JIGG´s tournament coming next week.” He suggested politely. “I heard many skillful players are meeting.” He added as he saved his phone back onto his pocket.

“I don´t know.” Soyokaze rejected as he saved his phone. “I have heard the players in those tournaments are simply outstanding.” He said nervously with a pity expression. “I don´t want to get my butt kicked so epically, yet.”

“Aw, how do you say that?” The other kid said slightly disappointed about the reply from Soyokaze. “I don´t think you lose anything trying. Maybe you even get along with some of those powerful fighters.”

Soyokaze replanted the suggestion and though about it for a while. “Alright then, I will assist the event.” He said. “But I won´t have my expectations too high.”

“Nice.” The other kid said. “By the way, my name is Kazuki.” He presented.

“My name is Soyokaze.” He said as both teens stretched their hands. He looked at his watch just to see he was late for school.

“Oh my god!” Soyokaze exclaimed as his eyes widened. “I have to go now!” He added as the black haired sprinted right away in direction to his school.  
Not much time had passed since he left the park running towards the school. When he finally arrived his respective classroom, he noticed his classmates were already in class. Soyokaze sighed and stood right in a side of the door.

“Soyokaze?” His professor called. “Is that you?”.

“No, no, no, no.” Soyokaze thought as his expression turned into fear. “Yes, it´s me.” He said embarrassed.

“Look, if you are so embarrassed you got here late, I will let you pass if you can answer at least one of these math problems in the dashboard.” His professor offered while opening the door.

Soyokaze looked at his professor ashamed as he passed into the classroom. Students in the back barely contained their laughter as Soyokaze came into the room. He dropped his backpack right in a side of his chair and returned to the dashboard as his professor handed him the felt-tipped pen. Soyokaze took his time reading each of the problems in the board. 

“Hmm… These are transcendental functions from the last class.” He whispered as he examined the equations. He took a deep breath as he began solving one of the problems planted. Five minutes passed when Soyokaze was finally done with the equation; he handed the pen to his professor and sat down on his chair.  
The professor proceeded to read Soyokaze´s resolve of the problem. He sighed as he turned around and looked towards Soyokaze, who was expecting the problem the be properly solved.

“Very well.” The professor said as he picked up his list. “I will give you the assistance point this time. But next time do not arrive late.” He said as he marked Soyokaze a point in his list and saving it on the desk. 

Soyokaze stood up and thanked his professor. “Yes, professor Kenshin.” He said as he made a reverence to sit afterwards. The professor returned to the class and asked everyone to pull out their books. Soyokaze did sigh as he whispered. “Thank you.”  
He proceeded to pull out his book for the rest of the class to proceed normally.  
During recess, Soyokaze stood on his place eating his lunch, chilling. Then, he heard the entrance door opening to the classroom as one of the prefects entered calling everyone in the place.

“Hello, children.” The teacher saluted. “Recently we have received news of some little pranksters terrifying people at Ueno Park.” She said as she looked at the children, who were mostly confused about what she was saying. “So, by now we are not suspicious on any of you, but I came here to tell you to go directly to your home right after classes are ending. We don´t want any sort of problems or any of you to get hurt because of these pranksters.” The teacher said with a clear concern expressed on her face.  
After the prefect was done with her monologue, she left the classroom and the rest of the classmates began to talk between each other about the warning of the prefect.

“Probably it´s someone from here.” One of the girls in class said. A girl wearing a white shirt, black skirt and red sleeves, black hair and a piercing in the lips. “Many boys around here are very problematic and are always doing jokes and the sort of stuff.” She argued as she looked with anger at the group of boys who were playing in the back.

“What are you talking about?!” Exclaimed one of the kids. “We haven´t done such things!” He answered. “Barely any of us visits Ueno Park, to begin with.”  
Soyokaze would only be looking at the discussion concerned of the situation. Not much time passed until he felt a hand touching his right arm. 

“Don´t worry.” A female voice said. “I doubt much it´s someone from here.” The girl next to Soyokaze said as she smiled. She had brown hair with braids and her eyes were cyan color. She had a pair of glasses, a pair of golden earrings; she was wearing a beige shirt, black pants and a wrist bracelet with the word “Botho”, which was still unknown to Soyokaze at that moment.

“Kimiko.” Soyokaze said as he looked at her, returning the smile she had given. “Thank you.” He nodded. 

Before he could say anything else, the professor Kenshin returned to the classroom. “Okay, kids. Save all of your belongings into your backpacks.” As soon as he ended the phrase, the whole classroom´s faces turned into horror.

“Nobody told me we were having an exam!” Exclaimed somebody in the back as he turned nervous.

“Of course, no one did.” The professor said as he pulled a bunch of papers. “That´s why it´s called “Pop Quiz””. He said handing the papers to each classmate in the front.

It was 2:00 pm when the bell rang, signing the end of the school day. Soyokaze was heading back to his home as the professor had indicated, not only because of the warning, but also because he needed to talk with his mother about the hallucination he had in the morning.  
As he passed nearby Ueno Park, in front of a drug store, he spotted a bunch of kids from his class entering to the park. Soyokaze stopped in that moment to think.

“Could it be?” He asked himself. “If they are doing pranks in the park, at least I should grab some evidence.” He thought as he crossed the road to enter the park.  
Once in, he had been following the kids for a while around the whole park, waiting for the kids to do something.  
“Hmm…” Soyokaze sighed as he was getting impatient. Around an hour passed just to notice the kids stopped to buy some ice cream with a man who carried his cart to then leave the park. He got quite irritated because of the whole show made following them for too much time, but he felt better since his classmates weren´t giving any problems around.  
Soyokaze found himself surrounded by the great woods, hearing a looking at some birds flying around. It was all peaceful and calm. He putted on his earphones to hear some music and sit in the middle of the park, just to chill and relax, clearing his thoughts. He might have fallen asleep as sunset was not so far from arriving. Soyokaze stood up and headed back home. Soon to reach the exit of the park, he heard something moving through the bushes.  
Suddenly, his head began to hurt, just like in the morning. But this time, he could hear arbitrary whispers around him. Nothing could be understood in the moment. Just voices.  
As in the first occasion, the pain was so intense he groaned. And the same way the hurt began; it was gone. he was breathing heavily and his heart pumped rapidly as he tried to calm himself.  
The sounds in the bushes were heard again, and Soyokaze looked straight at them. The only thing he could see, were a pair of eyes. One red, and another green. Suddenly, a growl could be heard. Soyokaze altered and in no time, he was rushing, exiting the park. He didn´t took long to arrive home.

“What the heck was that?” Soyokaze asked himself as he approached the entrance of his house. Perplexed, he entered trying to understand what had happened.  
“Mom?” He called. His mother came from upstairs talking through her phone to a client. 

“Hello, Soyokaze.” She saluted with a kiss on Soyokaze´s cheek, which he returned. “What is it?” She asked.

“Hello mom…” He said capturing some nervousness. “Should I tell her?” He thought. “If I tell her, she might run hysterical as she usually does. She might not even let me walk back to school alone anymore.” Soyokaze nodded. “Uh, nothing. It´s not relevant.” He said as he walked upstairs.  
As he walked through the corridor, Soyokaze noticed his brother playing on his room with some toys. The yellow colored room was lit with lights in shape of stars. A rocket was in the corner of a fitment next to the window, which was closed with the curtains covering it.  
He entered his room and with a sigh, he proceeded to close the door. The room was dark and silent. The only light that could be seen was from the moon through the window. Soyokaze sat on his bed, looking through the window.

“Beauty and a frightening feeling. Things that are so different, but in the moon, fitting so right with each other.” He said marvelous. “Am I in love with the moon?” He opened the window and the wind from outside flowed inside the room. With his skin being softly caressed by the cold breeze.  
Soyokaze pulled out his phone, just to notice that it looked different. Instead of being a regular smartphone with a simple black plastic case, it had a blue metallic case which was even bigger.

“What the hell?” He said as he pressed the Home button to check if that was his actual phone.  
“This is my phone, but. I never changed the case.” He looked incredulous at the phone. He roamed around the phone´s menu and indeed that was his phone. Apps, wallpapers, configuration, accounts, etc. Everything was in place.  
“This has been a very weird day.” He said as he placed the phone on the fitment next to him and left the room to take a shower to finally go to sleep.  
While Soyokaze was taking a shower, the phone turned on displaying a bunch of binary codes “randomly”. Suddenly, a huge lightning stroke and the thunder that arrived a few seconds later was very loud.

Soyokaze entered his room, tired and confused. He grabbed his phone just to witness an egg displayed in a blank space. The egg was pumping and doing a weird cracking sound, like if something was trying to release itself from within.  
“What is this?” He wondered. In no time he realized the egg, was not just an egg. “A digi-egg?” He was even more confused of what was going on. “What is going on here?” With nothing else to say, he just connected his phone to the charger which was on the fitment and left his phone charging, while he just went to sleep.


	2. Unusual Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Soyokaze has had another dream. This time a more peaceful one, with a femenine voice calling him.

A thunder roared. Soyokaze opened his eyes just to find himself in the middle of Ueno Park. It was raining in the middle of the night. He could feel the cold breeze caressing his face. It was all calm, quiet and still. Soyokaze noticed how he was standing in the middle of a big Yin and Yang symbol drawn with a blue neon matter which was filled with leaves as if it was a carpet. As he stood silent, he observed everything on his surroundings. The woods, the few buildings that could be seen with the lights off, the river which cut through the park. It was only him, and the moon on the top of his head in the middle of the rain. Soyokaze admired the sight of the moon when a feminine, gelid and compassionate voice interrupted.

“I sense quietness in your spirit.” The voice said as Soyokaze began to seek the origin of the voice hiding in the darkness. “A quiet spirit that seems rather troubled.” She said lurking in the dark.

“I am starting to get tired of these dreams.” The grumpy one said giving up seeking the feminine who talked to him. “First I am told about chains and sins. Now, that my spirit is in decay.” His breathing became heavier as he crossed his arms. “Who or what are you? What do you want from me?”

It all remained silent for a moment. The voice only emitted hmms which signed that whoever talked was meditating about what he said. 

“I have no answer for your question.” She said with a sigh. “But I am intrigued about what you just told me.” The female declared as Soyokaze would only remain silent with an expression of exasperation on his face.

In an instant, Soyokaze had woken up. It had been a week since he had the hallucinations. Outside of his room, he could see from the window the grey tone of the sky as the rain hit the window and the wind hissed. His phone was on the fitment at his side still with the blue case. However, this time his head wasn´t hurting.

“05:30 a.m.” The phone displayed on the screen. The black haired got up and examined his thoughts trying to concentrate on the dream he just had. 

“This one was peaceful and quite comfortable. The tension was not in there, not like in the other one.” He said comparing it to the one in which the whispering voice lurked in the fog and talked with a threatening tone.

Saying nothing else, he walked out of his room and descended once again to the kitchen just to eat an apple. But at the entrance, he stopped, remembering the hallucination of his father with a pistol on his hand. The teen stood still on the entrance for a minute until he decided to face it. It was all clear; no man, no alcohol to be seen or any broken cups.  
Soyokaze let a heavy sigh escape from him as he took an apple from the table in the center of the kitchen and sat on the living room, eating the fruit.

“Weekend at last.” He said with a smirk as he turned on the TV just to find it showing static as he turned down the volume which was too high. “Good times.” Soyokaze said bothered, trying to shift through channels, but they were all the same static.   
He spent a while lying down in the couch he had been occupying when he heard a malicious laughter outside of the house. This disconcerted the black haired as he stood up and walked outside to take a look.

“Hello? “ Soyokaze called as he walked outside of the house leaving the door closed. The laughter was heard again. It roamed around the house making sounds on the roof. Suddenly, an antenna fell in front of the black haired making an thunderous sound. Soyokaze screamed in shock as a humanoid figure landed over the antenna, wrecking into shreds the few that remained from it. The humanoid figure wore a black mask with red and green eye markings on it. It had wings which were connected by a gold trinket and rest around its waist.

“Dracmon?” Soyokaze said as he slowly stepped back. “What the hell, a Digimon?” The masked creature just laughed as it presumed the claws in its hands, to later look at Soyokaze.

Remaining in silence, Dracmon laughed as he got closer to the black haired boy who was clearly nervous and expressed confusion. Immediately, the masked creature jumped towards Soyokaze performing an slash; the boy tried stepping back as he defended himself in a defensive position, making him receive a long and superficial scratch on his left arm which began to bleed out.

“Agh!” Soyokaze groaned as he held his arm with his other hand. “Motherfucker!” The now furious teen screamed as he performed a kick which hit Dracmon directly on the face. The creature let out a whimper as it ran away fading in some bushes which were at the neighbor’s lawn.

The boy was breathing heavily as his heart raced. “What the hell?” Soyokaze said as he held his still bleeding arm and went into the house.  
“Mom!” He called as he entered the house. His mother came from the stairs as his soon cried her name.

“Soyokaze!” She yelled as she approached her son preoccupied as she saw his arm bleeding. “What happened to you?!” The woman said as she walked Soyokaze to the kitchen for him to soak his arm to clean the wound.

“Well, uh…” Soyokaze got nervous as he couldn’t explain how a Digimon appeared and destroyed the antenna from the house and attacked him. “A cat was roaming on the roof and took down the antenna.” He could barely believe the fallacy he had just told. “A cat? FOR REAL?” He thought as he held his arm which burned because of the water cauterizing the wound.

“A cat?” She asked with a rising eyebrow with a medkit in hand as she arrived from the living room. Soyokaze was far more scared of what his mother would do of she noticed that he was lying than the wound on his arm.

“Yeah. When the cat fell, naturally it was scared and I was nearby because I wanted to take a breath and it attacked me.” He said with a nervous smile on his expression. “I am a dead man.” The black haired thought.

Ayako held her son’s arm and covered it with the bandage. “There.” She said in a frigid tone which disconcerted Soyokaze.  
“Oh my, she got mad.” The boy said on his mind as he placed his hand on his mother’s shoulder. “It’s okay, mom. I swear it’s not that bad. It’s just a scratch.” He said trying to calm Ayako.

She took a deep breath and remained silent for a few moments until she finally sighed and grabbed the phone.

“Who are you calling to?” Soyokaze said looking at his mother with the bandage just placed. Ayako remained silent.

“Hello? I want to report a broken antenna by an animal in my house. It provoked all my televisions and computers go offline.” Ayako said as she tapped her fingers lightly with the table. Soyokaze remained silent as he only waited the call to end looking at the bandaged arm. “It… It was a cat.” The woman mentioned trying to explain. “I don’t know how it happened exactly but a cat fell with the antenna and the animal scratched my son and ran away.” The black haired felt uncomfortable and decided to head upstairs to change clothes as he was still on pajama. He dressed with black pants, white t-shirt and a dark blue sweater which had a red decoration on the chest. Soyokaze headed back to the living room to find Ayako hanging the call. “So?” He said looking towards his mother who was frustrated.

“They will be coming in a while, but by now we will have no internet.” She said as she grabbed bread from the cupboard. “If you want you can go outside for a while. I will just make you a sandwich so you eat something.” She said getting closer to the fridge just to take mayonnaise from within.

“Thanks mom, I was going to ask you if I could take a walk.” Soyokaze said with a smile, with the phone in his hand with earphones attached to it hanging from the neck.  
Later on, Soyokaze was on his way to Ueno Park eating some pockies he bought from a roaming merchant with a cart. It was all humid since the raining stopped. It was all nice and active as the downtown would always be like. He had a buzzing sensation on the head which became more intense.

“Not again.” He said as the boy held his head as the pain intensified. People who were on the surroundings looked towards Soyokaze bemused by how he was reacting.  
Suddenly, the headache stopped and the black haired walked into the park. Wandering with no actual destination he rested under a tree in the middle of nowhere. It was all quiet and peaceful. Soyokaze noticed a golden canary in a branch of the same tree he rested. The boy sighed and began to fall asleep. As he was in the frontier of the dream, he was awaken by the sound of his phone ringing. He rapidly grabbed the phone just to see a cyan blank screen with a “D” logo with a dinosaur emerging from the D.

“What is this?” He said. The phone began to shine and it flew out of his hands, with the light becoming so intense Soyokaze covered his face to not be blinded. Whispers came from the shine from feminine voices.

“Quietness. Quietude. Tranquility.” The voices whispered as the shine became so strong, Soyokaze was already covering his face because the light would make him blind. “Artic. Frigid. Polar.” The voices said. “Opposite to each other but so fitting.” The whispers stopped. 

In an instant, the shine was gone. Soyokaze could see again and he stopped covering his face, just to see a tall, slender, humanoid and golden fox with purple gauntlets with yin and yang symbols on each and purple eyes with a black sclera. The creature emitted a blue aura as it descended from a few inches above the ground, staring at Soyokaze with a grievous look and then closed its eyes as the fox landed and the aura vanished.

“Wha…” Soyokaze was astonished and confused at what he witnessed and. “What the…” Was everything he barely pronounced with nervousness as he stood up.  
The phone appeared floating in front of the blonde fox and moved towards Soyokaze, who grabbed it with doubt and queasiness with both hands and looked at how the symbol faded to black and the phone shut down.

“This is being a very weird day.” The boy said as he looked towards the fox which was still in front of him by a few inches away.  
“I could agree.” The fox said with a familiar tone.

“Wait… Can you…?” Soyokaze interrupted his own question as he assimilated the voice of the fox standing in front of him with the one that appeared in the dream. “You… were in my dream.” Soyokaze saved his phone as he calmed and his heart rate decreased normally.

“Hmmm?” The blonde one asked when she knelt hearing at the boy next to her.

“It was during the night.” The black haired said. “Raining, cold, calm and quiet. Standing somewhere in the middle of this park. I was admiring the moon when I heard your voice saying things related to my soul, until I woke up.” Soyokaze explained as he sat under the tree.

“I don’t remember anything like that.” Renamon said as she opened her eyes and looked around. “So where are we?” She said as she stood up examining her surroundings. “This is not so different to where I used to be.”

“This is Ueno Park.” Soyokaze said as he stood up and walked getting deeper into the woods. “This is of the few places in Tokyo to remain untouched by the mankind’s machinery as it is preserved constantly.” He explained as he looked towards Renamon, who followed behind remaining close by. “I tend to come to this place constantly as this is one of the most quiet and peaceful places where I can be at.”

“I see.” The fox said as she looked at some birds on the branches of the trees and yellow petals falling from one of the maple trees.  
As they went deeper into the woods, they could both hear the sound of flowing water nearby. Soyokaze stopped walking and Renamon just looked at him.  
“What is it?” The blonde one asked.

“You won’t try to kill me, will you?” Soyokaze asked as fear came to him and turned back to look at Renamon.

“Why would I kill my partner?” She answered as she passed the boy and walked towards the river which was easier to hear, meaning they were closer.

“Partner?” Soyokaze asked as he walked to her side intrigued about the answer.

“What?” Renamon asked as she turned looking at the boy who followed behind. “Is it wrong?”

“Well,” Soyokaze hesitated. “No.” He chuckled as he scratched his head. “It’s just that we barely met a few minutes ago, I am actually talking to a Digimon which for some reason are appearing, your casual life style is fighting, killing and absorbing your enemy, and you already consider me a “partner”.” He listed in an attempt to justify himself. “I don’t say it’s wrong!” He exclaimed as he handed out his phone. “Well, my phone apparently turned into a Digivice, which means we’re hooked.” He grabbed his phone firmly and looked towards the blonde fox. “No idea why, but we’ll find out sooner or later.”

They both approached the river which was now on their sight. Renamon knelt in a border and meditated while Soyokaze rested under a tree nearby.

“There is a Digimon nearby.” The fox said as she stood up and looked into the boundaries of the park.

“How do you know that?” The boy asked as he approached the blonde vixen.

“I can feel it’s presence not so far from here.” The blonde said as Soyokaze’s phone started ringing.

The black haired grabbed his Digivice to check what happened to it, just to see some sort of compass displayed with an arrow pointing in an specific direction.

“This way.” Soyokaze said as he walked out of the woods with Renamon following behind. He was anxious about what would they find. As they got near the paths of the park, they both heard people screaming. Soyokaze jumped out of the woods just to see a Dracmon standing in front of a fountain about to scratch a little kid. The Dracmon noticed the teen’s presence and stopped the action, letting the kid flee crying.

“Oh, you again.” The Dracmon said with a chuckle. “You see, right now I don’t have time for you. But I promise you and I will meet again.” The creature said with a malicious expression as it chuckled and grabbed an spherical object from the back. “Just getting ready for my payback from the last time we met.” As soon as Dracmon finished the monolog, he stroke the object with the ground and he disappeared with a smoke screen which vanished a few seconds later. 

Having that said, Soyokaze held his left arm as he could still feel the scratch that Dracmon made during the encounter earlier. Renamon watched everything lurking in the shadows and appeared in a blur behind the boy.

“Earlier?” She said placing her right paw over the black haired’s shoulder with an unexpressed doubt as she rounded and placed in front of the boy.

Soyokaze placed his right hand over her paw still on his shoulder and sighed. “I had a little confrontation with him this exact morning. He attacked me and I kicked him and he escaped.” With a smile he chuckled looking into the deep glowing purple eyes of the vixen in front of him as he began walking away. “Do not worry about it. We’ll get him later.” He said with pride. “But by now I will assist an important event. So by now you are free to roam around, but being careful. People are not such as calm as me, specially with Digimon because you ain’t supposed to be real.”

“Worry not.” The female said as she vanished leaving Soyokaze walking towards the exit of Ueno Park, where a lot of people were meeting, with a big sign which said:  
“Digimon Trinity Fighters.” The sign said in orange letters which had a blue stroke and various Digimon like Greymon, Alphamon and others.   
Soyokaze stared at the sign for a couple minutes and sighed approaching to the crowd of fighters who were participating in the tournament. Soyokaze approached to a man who wore an orange polo shirt which had the title of the event written over it and asked him for the inscription, and moments later he was inscribed into the tournament and ready to compete.

As he stood at a side with his phone charging in a column with current outlets for people to charge their devices, Soyokaze noticed in the middle of the crowd a blonde teen with a red vest and a white t-shirt.

“Kazuki!” The boy called as the blonde one turned around looking for who called him. “Over here!” He yelled as he raised his hand shaking it to lure Kazuki’s attention. A few seconds passed but the blonde one finally differentiated Soyokaze and approached to him rapidly.

“Soyokaze!” He greeted as they smiled at each other and made a fist bump. “You actually came, I am surprised.” Kazuki said before chuckling and scratching his head.

“So I am surprised.” Soyokaze answered returning the smile with some positivism on his attitude. “I honestly didn’t want to come, but I ended coming anyway.” Both younglings laughed. “So, when it’s your turn?” Soyokaze asked as he unplugged his phone from the charger. 

“I was told competitors are announced to avoid trouble.” Kazuki said as both noticed a board where the encounters where organized, with Kazuki and Soyokaze both in almost at the bottom, and the list was not short. “I think we will be around here for a while.” The blonde one said with antipathy. Soyokaze was already crying as he called his mom to previse Ayako he would be arriving home late.

Meanwhile, a golden vixen was roaming through the roof a building beholding the active and constantly noisy ambient of the city. The sunset dazzled in an orange that blurred with a pink and a purple color which faded to a dark blue which crawled with the moon and the stars becoming visible. In another roof the vixen heard an acoustic guitar playing. A loner with brown, long hair, white skin, a large beard, wearing a black shirt and white shorts with red stripes was playing an acoustic guitar. The melody was soft and each chord cried a sweet tone which let Renamon forget about everything else that was heard. It was only her, the sunset, the cold zephyr and the acoustic melody. The vixen closed her eyes and slowly sat in meditation position as she could start feeling everything around. Her data was melting and a feedback process began and a steam of binary codes appeared in a blur which connected her nape, covered with her fur, with the ground beneath her. She could feel her heart pumping harder as her breathing turned heavier as she absorbed data from her surroundings.

“What is this?” The vixen mostly with doubt with the sensation of the process that had begun than anything else. “This feeling is just so uncomfortable.” The blonde said as she stood up breaking the data steam and quickly left the place hopping rapidly through the roofs of the buildings.  
The vixen finally stopped in a parking lot of multiple floors. The place had a very generic architecture which let both people and vehicles roam efficiently since the it was a huge spiral shaped building. Renamon walked through the spiral lost in her thoughts.

“That sensation on that building. The sunset was a nice sight, but that feeling felt too intimate. Will Soyokaze know anything about it?” She said as she analyzed what happened in that moment, in seek for an answer. Then she heard laughter. But it wasn’t a kid who emitted the laughter, but it was Dracmon who was roaming nearby. The vixen turned around, and indeed there he was in the top of a car. A Dracmon who starred at her with a malicious smile.

“So, what do we have here?” The malicious creature asked rhetorically as he descended from the car at the time he drew his claws and laughed in a macabre way. “I have set my eye on you. Your data is soon to be mine.” The creature said as it threw itself towards Renamon with the intention of attacking her. The vixen effortlessly avoided Dracmon’s move and kicked him in the back, pushing the wild one to the edge, causing it to fall by just a little if it hadn’t attached to the concrete. “You think you can play games with me.” Dracmon said climbing up and getting on its feet. “I will show you that you can’t do that with me.”

Renamon frowned and stood guard observing Dracmon’s every move cautiously. “You have chosen the wrong foe tonight.” She said in a wintry tone with eyes which shined in a fervent desire of eliminating the evil Digimon. Her paws emitted a blue flame as Dracmon prepared to cast an special attack, but suddenly the sound of a car approaching interrupted and Dracmon hid as Renamon vanished in a blur.

“We are not done, yet.” Dracmon said getting away from the parking lot with ardour fury holding a black gem on his hand.  
The vixen left the building as well returning to Ueno Park when night finally fell, standing in the roof of a building looking towards Soyokaze who was still with Kazuki on the Digimon Fighters tournament.

The blonde kid was in a chair with a table in front of him and a brown skinned, short, black haired teen with green eyes, wearing a white vest and a black sweater who rounded the 17 years old st the other side of the table. They both stretched their hands politely and smiled at each other with their phones over the table connected to a television which displayed each of the players’ screen. Their phones were already on the game at the PvP Hub waiting for the interconnection of the kids’ devices. The crowd starred at them and both were clearly nervous. Soyokaze cheered up Kazuki trying to motivate him, thing that clearly wasn’t helping.

“Kazuki!” Soyokaze called from within the crowd, barely audible for the blonde kid as he looked towards the black haired. “Take a deep breath and watch every move!” He screamed as the crowd became silent just to watch the fight carefully. Kazuki felt his heart pumping like if it wanted to pierce his chest and his breathing was heavy. He tried to calm down but the tension was too intense for him to focus.

“Fighters, engage!” A robotic voice called as Kazuki’s and the other kid’s avatars appeared on the arena. This place was a volcanic space. Just a volcanic rock platform which was dark red with lava surrounding it in the middle of an active volcano. From Kazuki avatar Ryudamon appeared from beneath their feet on a tunnel and roared as he stood guard. From the other kid’s avatar an Arcadiamon; it had a white humanoid body with spikes on its back whose hands and feet were replaced by huge wine-colored claws and a pterodactyl-like head with two long spines protruding from its sides.

“10 Seconds to go!” The voice in-game called as a counter displayed on the screens.

Kazuki inhaled deeply and closed his eyes slowly trying to focus. “Relax.” He said on his insides at the time he exhaled until he had no air. “He’s got a Virus type, so I am in advantage here.” He repeated the process of deep breathing for a while.

“5!” The voice counted descending slowly until zero.

“3” Kazuki opened his eyes and placed his fingers on the phone ready to engage combat.

“I am counting on you, Ryudamon.” The blonde said scowling.

“1!” The crowd suddenly went dead silent and watched astonished the encounter like if they hadn’t seen the other fifty fights Soyokaze and Kazuki had been waiting.

“FIGHT!” The voice screamed and the choosing was given to Kazuki.

The blonde one took his time thinking as the other kid prepared. In an instant, Ryudamon moved and performed a descendant slash which Arcadiamon blocked as the furred reptile stroke again with an ascendant slash which resulted to do critical damage breaking Arcadiamon’s stance and receiving a considerable amount of damage.  
Meanwhile, Renamon got down from the roof she was on a decided to spectate from some trees nearby watching the fight in detail on the screens.

It was turn for Arcadiamon to counter attack. The white creature rushed to Ryudamon and quickly moved towards the Dino performing a back flip using its feet to deal damage, but the reptile avoided the attack gliding back fluently. But Ryudamon wouldn’t be so lucky the next try. Arcadiamon raised both arms towards Ryudamon at the time its scythes lightened up.

“Erase Sickle.” A whisper said at the time both scythes shot a red beam which hit Ryudamon who tried to avoid it, but it was too fast.  
Soyokaze pulled up his phone and accessed his Digimon Codex app where all Digimon information was stored, at the time Kazuki thought his next move.

“Erase Sickle: Erases the opponent’s configuration data.” The wiki said and the black haired put his phone back onto his pocket.  
Kazuki decided to strike. Ryudamon tried to move towards Arcadiamon, but the controls had been inverted and the armored reptile was walking away from the white creature. The lizard performed a frontal attack, but instead it performed a low kick which Arcadiamon avoided effortlessly by jumping and getting at the other end of the arena. Just as happened before, Kazuki couldn’t make Ryudamon move properly and tried to make it move towards Arcadiamon, but instead it walked away and Kazuki made it walk backwards for the inverted controls to move to the front.

“This is gonna be so much trouble.” Kazuki said as the sweat flowed on his forehead.

Ryudamon stroke again with an ascendant slash which was supposed to be a headbutt which Arcadiamon parried on its stance making the lizard inflict itself own damage. Ryudamon’s health was at a critical state at this point.

“I am done for.” The blonde one said for himself at the time the Arcadiamon stood away from Ryudamon and the white creature’s body was covered with a black aura.  
“Soul Absorption.” The white creature pronounced with a deep and resonating voice as the claws from its hands were shot like projectiles towards Ryudamon. The projectiles missed by just a little, ending the other kid’s turn because the attack occupied two turns.

Kazuki sighed and his heart beat rapidly. “We still have a chance!”

Ryudamon’s controls returned to the their normal state and was able to move properly once again. The lizard’s cuirass shined in a yellow and its eyes became completely blue.  
“TERA BURST!” It screamed wildly as multiple explosions hit Arcadiamon, sending it flying and fainting when hitting the ground.


End file.
